Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to automatic path selection for hybrid communication networks.
Hybrid communication networks typically comprise multiple networking technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication technologies, Ethernet, etc.). The multiple networking technologies are typically interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward packets between the different network technologies and media to form a single, extended communication network. Typically, the communication mechanisms, and protocol specifics (e.g., device and topology discovery, bridging to other networks, etc.) are unique to each networking technology.